The Rowdyruff Boys (characters)
The Rowdyruff Boys are the minor antagonists of Cartoon Network's television series The Powerpuff Girls. Background The Rowdyruff Boys are the the male but wicked counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down a jail cell toilet that contained the apparent potency of Chemical X (snips, n' snails, n' puppy-dog tails). They have very similar abilities to the Powerpuff Girls, but they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses, originally an aversion to Cooties (fixed by HIM), shrinkage when their egos are damaged, and an obsession with destruction that can lead to their own downfall. In a sense they can be seen as a dark reflection of the Powerpuff Girls, seeing as how Mojo Jojo had a hand in the creation of the Girls as well as the Boys. The key difference being that while the Powerpuff Girls were created by accident when Mojo Jojo (still Jojo) shoved Professor Utonium accidentally breaking the bottle of Chemical X, the Rowdyruff Boys were created by Mojo on purpose. Mojo also has the opposite feelings for the Rowdyruff Boys in that he sees them as his children, while he outright despises the Powerpuff Girls. They are more powerful than the girls but have easier weaknesses. |-|Brick= For other users, see Brick (disambiguation). Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen in The Powerpuff Girls; voiced by Reiko Kiuchi in the original japanese as Bibi (比比「びび」''Burikku'') and Alberto Ghisi in the english dub as Hard Brick in Powerpuff Girls Z) is the male equivalent and the evil counterpart of Blossom. He is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was revived by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. Opposed to Blossom's feminine color pink, Brick's color is a masculine fire engine red. His key element is "Puppy Dog's Tail." He's created along with his brothers by Mojo in a jail cell, he is the first to speak and hits Mojo for hugging them. They are quickly persuaded into fighting the Powerpuff Girls and help Mojo break out of prison. Upon tracking down the Powerpuffs, they introduce themselves by saying "We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna fight!" before punching the girls. Brick is caught off guard by Buttercup who pins him against a dumpster. Boomer and Butch knock her off and proceed to gang up on her. Expressing his disbelief that the girls didn't cry, he and the boys attack their counterparts. They're shown to be mostly even but when the girls gain the upper hand, Brick gets annoyed. He orders a "Ballistic Barrage," one of the Rowdyruff Boys' team abilities; a disorientating series of jumps before a group pummeling. Knocked down by the Powerpuff's own group attack, they launch a full-on charge; swinging Blossom around by her hair, smashing a car and even flying under a woman's skirt. In this fight, he is the only one seen using laser-vision, though Boomer possibly uses it off screen. They "play dirty" by throwing vehicles full of innocent civilians at the girls and then hitting them when they're distracted. Brick watches happily while Boomer and Butch argue over who "got" the girls the best. Drawn out of Townsville to protect the people, Brick orders them to "kick in the afterburners" to overtake the girls, the "smoke" leaving them blinded allows the boys to charge up and dive bomb them, smashing them into the ground with such a strong force they cause an explosion. The girls are left battered and broken in the wake. The boys fly off to celebrate with Mojo. Seen again plotting world domination over juice, they're shocked to see the Powerpuffs heading straight for them. Expecting another fight the boys are horrified to find the girls looking feminine and flirting with them. Managing to land a kiss on their cheeks, Brick and his brothers are so disgusted they start screaming and glowing their signature colors. They finally explode back down into their base elements, defeated and gone for good...or maybe not. Their second debut in "The Boys are Back in Town" shows off their new appearances and more individualized personalities. Brick is finally shown to be the argumentative and short-tempered leader, hitting and yelling at his brothers for messing up. When they begin fighting, Brick negates Blossom's laser-beam with one of his own, in a distinctly lighter, neon shade of red. While initially not taken seriously, the girls accidentally make them stronger by continuously kissing them on the cheek trying to blow them up, like last time. This only makes the boys stronger, thanks to HIM's cootie shot and the girls are quickly overpowered. Brick focuses his attacks on Blossom, beating her up before finally pinning her down and threatening to spit on her. He is defeated by Blossom pulling his pants down, which causes so much embarrassment that he loses power and shrinks. Finally, less than an inch tall, his brothers are reduced to tears. He angrily tells them to cut it out before breaking down himself. In the episode "Boy Toys", the Rowdyruffs are having some trouble with the Powerpuff Girls. They impress Princess with their powers, but Brick is quick to brush her off when she asks to join them. Later on, they are destroying a burger joint and are about to move on to video games when the girls arrive in powerful vehicles. Impressed, the boys steal the crafts and entertain themselves by attacking and destroying the other vehicles instead of the Powerpuff Girls, reducing each other to paralyzing laughter. The Rowdyruff Boys make another appearance in the episode "The City of Clipsville," in which Brick and his brothers appear in a "flashback" of the Powerpuffs in the time when they become the Powerpuff Teens. The boys seem more like typical high-school bad boys. They show romantic interest in their PPG counterparts and arrange a date. (This was an obvious response to the fan letters of a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing). In the episode "Bubble Boy" Brick sends Boomer to get sweets only for him to be captured by the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer and while the boys are fooled, Bubbles doesn't make a very good Rowdyruff. Brick notices on several occasions something isn't right, especially after Bubbles freaks out over a cockroach, something Boomer would never do. "Custody Battle" is a Rowdyruff Boys-centric episode, where the boys make their final appearance on the show. Mojo finally discovers they have been reborn only to be laughed away after claiming to be their father. HIM appears and while the boys seem more than happy with their new "parent" a fight soon breaks out over who is more suited to be their father. HIM and Mojo continually try to impress them with evil deeds (usually against the unfortunate Mayor) and inventions, but things finally go too far when HIM sends the Earth hurtling towards the sun. Another childish shouting match breaks out and the boys have had enough. They tell their "parents" to be quiet and Brick openly declares that the only evil they care about is the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls, then they fly away leaving a proud HIM and Mojo behind. This is the final episode to feature the Rowdyruff Boys and the only to not show the Powerpuff Girls on screen, acknowledged with the final pose being the boys backed by a skull and crossbones backdrop and the ending line; "The day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys". Brick is Blossom's male counterpart, but while he shares her red hair, pink is a traditionally feminine color, so his own color is a more masculine fire engine red, meaning his eye color and shirt are also red. He wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black converse as his brothers. He is the same height and shares the same body shape as them. In his first appearance, his hair is short and hidden under his cap with only triangular bangs similar to Blossom's. After his reincarnation, Brick's bangs are hidden under his hat, and he has long jagged hair. In Brick’s first appearance he was more of an evil leader and had respect for his brothers as he never hit on Boomer, unlike his reincarnated self. In the first appearance, he also commands how the boys would attack the Powerpuff Girls he was also like his brothers confirmed as a team. After his reincarnation, he becomes cruel, tough, devious, greedy, sinister, and menacing. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance, his personality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities, and lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more mean, rude, uncaring, arrogant, and argumentative side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form he is much more powerful, violent, dangerous, ruthless, controlling, murderous and destructive. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is short-tempered and reckless. He is overbearing, bossy, and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. Despite all this, in Issue 10 of the IDW Comic, Brick was willing to work alongside the girls and the Iron Viking against the Klin Ton without much convincing. Brick seems to be dumb, because in Bubble Boy he is seen thinking dumb is spelled "d-u-m" (along with Butch) though, Brick is smart, and he hides it to be cool, however he is smart enough to recognize both Mojo and HIM's own ignorance. In "The Rowdyruff Boys", Mojo Jojo created The Rowdyruff Boys in his shed, using the DNA of The Powerpuff Girls Z and a few of his nose hairs. From the moment he was born, Brick and his brothers rebelled against Mojo Jojo and attacked him, by firing snot rockets at him through a silly straw. Brick, Boomer, and Butch broke out of the house and went around, causing chaos in New Townsville. They littered, stole people's food, put gross animals in people's soup, and Mojo Jojo got all the flak for it, since he was the guardian of the boys. Upon meeting The Powerpuff Girls Z, Brick grossed them out, by sticking his fingers up his nose and blowing snot rockets at them. Blossom got angry and touched him, which grossed him out, because he feared that she had cooties, on account of her being female. The boys continued to gross out and antagonize the girls, to the point, when they made them their enemies. The Powerpuff Girls Z defeated Mojo Jojo in battle, but they were not able to defeat The Rowdyruff Boys Z. Mojo was proud of his sons for defeating The Powerpuff Girls Z, and asked them to join forces with him, but they refused, saying that he was lame. The boys fled and became their own team, leaving Mojo crying and begging for them to return. The Powerpuff Girls Z also left in a huff, angry that they could not beat The Rowdyruff Boys Z. In "The Rowdyruff Girls", Brick and The Rowdyruff Boys Z returned. Brick spotted the clothes of The Powerpuff Girls Z hanging out to dry and he told his boys to steal them and put them on. At first, they did not like this idea at all, but Brick told them that if they wore their clothes, they would get their powers. So, that's exactly what they did. Brick put on Blossom's dress and obtained all of her powers, including her superpowered yo yo whip. He makes a cameo appearance in the 2016 reboot episode Total Eclipse of the Kart along with his brothers. |-|Boomer= Boomer (voiced by Rob Paulsen in The Powerpuff Girls; voiced by Touko Aoyama in the original japanese as Bubu (布布「ぶぶ」''Būmā'') and by Aidan Drummond in the english dub as Explosive Boomer in Powerpuff Girls Z) is the blond-haired, blue-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Bubbles' male equivalent and evil counterpart and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was revived by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. As opposed to Bubbles' color sky blue, Boomer's is more like a cobalt blue. His key element is "Snips". Boomer is the second in the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomer and his brothers were creations of Mojo Jojo. He shares many of Bubbles's physical traits, having short blond hair parted in the middle which flips outwards in a similar style. His signature color is cobalt blue. Like his brothers, he has a signature colored shirt with black stripe, black pants, and black sneakers. His "recipe ingredients" are Snips. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. In Boomer’s first appearance he was agreeable as he had followed orders with no retorts or delays as well as had agreed when butch stated about having burritos for lunch, except when the boys triple punch the girls after catching the vehicles, as he stated he had hit them harder. He was also corrective as when he corrects Mojo that they are not babies. In this first appearance, he does not appear smart nor dimwitted and usually does exactly what his brothers do. As the same with his brothers, he was conformed as a team. After his reincarnation he becomes loud-mouthed dimwitted, And often retorts against his brothers and the PowerPuff Girls such as saying “But I thought we was...” before being interrupted by Brick and after getting a soda can crushed into his face he states that Brick had said the same thing he had, as well as telling the girls they are going to eat their words, spit them out and then eat them again. Like Bubbles, he can be a bit dim at times but more in his case as it didn't occur to him that the odds were stacked against Boomer when the Powerpuffs cornered him alone without Brick and Butch nearby and even took his time savoring candy which, of course, left him open for a total beat-down from the girls. And this all happened after Boomer dared the girls to do so. Some things go way above Boomer's head. He's also Bubbles' equivalent in the sense that he is the loud-mouthed dimwit of the trio, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. He is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely naive (and also, in an extent for his stupidity). In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town," Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters told her she was weird after that). Once, his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' pigtails. After he was reincarnated by HIM, his hair is much longer and spikier on each end (in a wings haircut). One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the icky stuff he and his brothers would always delight in doing. It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best spitter of the trio. Even though Brick and Butch are in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important; Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. Despite being a villain, Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his (or hers for Bubbles doesn't count in her sayings but does so in her thoughts in Bubble Boy) group, and also in "The Boys are Back in Town," he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with) only to get yelled at by Brick. He seems to be similar to Snake of the Gangreen Gang, as both are frequently ordered around and punched or hit by their group leaders. In his debut episode, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens. In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed with his hands in the air. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers. Boomer appears in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town" when HIM resurrects the Rowdyruff Boys. he, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes. In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/raw energy. In this appearance, he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake. He also appears in "Boy Toys," where the Rowdyruff boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive. In the episode "The City of Clipsville," Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except he has tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him (an obvious response to the fan letters demanding a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing). It is unclear on whether or not it's considered canon for the character. He later appears in the episode "Bubble Boy," where he is captured by the girls. The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, makes the boys suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. In the end, Boomer manages to escape. However, due to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. Boomer's last appearance was in "Custody Battle," where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the evilest and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. In the end, he and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. Boomer is a loud, rambunctious, totally crazy boy, who spends his time, destroying things, annoying people, beating people down, and being insulting for the sake of being insulting. He makes a cameo appearance in the 2016 reboot episode Total Eclipse of the Kart along with his brothers. |-|Butch= Butch (voiced by Roger L. Jackson in The Powerpuff Girls; voiced by Yukiko Tamaki in the original japanese as Baba (巴巴「ばば」''Bucchi'') and by Kathleen Barr in the english dub as Strong Butch in Powerpuff Girls Z) is the third member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Buttercup's equivalent and evil counterpart and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was revived by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. While Buttercup's color is bottle green, Butch is more like a forest green. Butch's element is "Snails". Butch has short black bangs parted in a similar style to Buttercup 's, with a small rectangular cowlick standing up in the back. He wears a forest green shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black converse. Butch was a creation of Mojo Jojo in an attempt to mimic Professor Utonium's experiment. His recipe ingredients are "Snails." In Butch’s first appearance his was more calm, cool, conformed, and often silent as he didn’t open his mouth while Brick and Bommer were agreeing with Mojo. He did not do anything except what his brothers were doing such as screaming after crashing into the pavement. He did however make a joke about burritos they apparently had, he and his brother pranked Mojo by pouring what is assumed to be Gatorade on him. After his reincarnation he becomes the polar opposite of his former self he becomes borderline psychotic, jolly, violent, and somewhat wacky. However his pranks are made more prominent but in a more criminal way such as graffiti. Also he exceeds Buttercup in both bloodlust and rage. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch enjoys it the most. His hyperactivesness has a tendency to make him twitch. He usually gets particularly excited when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. While all boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup and a little bit like Vegeta that had all her battle lust and none of her sympathy. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. After Butch was resurrected, he had taken on a new hairstyle, with his spikes pointing upward, versus the original single cowlick. He is still shown to be the most violent of his brothers, but now seems to directly take orders from the bossier Brick and agrees with him no matter what. In his debut episode, Butch and his brothers successfully beat the Powerpuff Girls in a battle that reduced most of the city to rubble. After the Powerpuff Girls find out their fatal weakness to girl cooties, Buttercup is the only one of the three to be reluctant to kiss Butch. Bubbles kisses her counterpart Boomer first and Blossom does hers without complaint. Once he was kissed, Butch screams in horror while covering his eyes and explodes in a bright flash of green light. In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger, stronger, and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreak havoc on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville. During the fight, Butch then pulled back the collar of Bubbles' shirt and placed a giant slug on her back. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassment. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode "The City of Clipsville" he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an escalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedule dates with them. This clip in the episode was a response from Craig McCracken to many fans that wanted a Powerpuff Girls/Rowdyruff Boys pairing. In the episode "Bubble Boy," a more calm side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shown when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer (Bubbles in disguise) and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that didn't show very violent tendencies. His final appearance was in the episode "Custody Battle." HIM and Mojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is eviler, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo to tears. Butch is a destructive, mean-spirited boy, who loves kicking butt, angering people, stealing things, and overall, being rude for the sake of being rude. He enjoys making other people feel unhappy. He acts very suave and cool, taking a lot of pride in who he is and what he does, to the point, where he comes across as being rather arrogant and egotistical. He makes a cameo appearance in the 2016 reboot episode Total Eclipse of the Kart along with his brothers. Appearances ''The Powerpuff Girls The Rowdyruff Boys In their self-titled debut episode, Mojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo placed an anonymous phone call to Professor Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girlish" for his needs, Mojo wanted something "tougher" and "more manly." So he made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), a puppy dog tail (pulled from the Talking Dog), and Chemical X from the prison toilet. As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme, "What are Little Boys Made of?", in contrast to the Girls' rhyme, "What are Little Girls Made Of?". When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first meet, they nearly destroy all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concludes with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recover from the tears of the Townsville citizens, they are so ashamed of their defeat they consider leaving, but Ms. Bellum suggests a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls manage to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of every little boy's greatest fear: Cooties/kisses from a girl, which are claimed to be able to spread. Blossom and Bubbles liked kissing, but for Buttercup, not so much. Bought and Scold The Rowdyruff Boys appeared in, being declared by the narrator as miscreated. Divide and Conquer The Rowdyruff boys are seen in Divide and Conquer", on the poster as one of Townsville's wanted villains. The Boys Are Back in Town The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town," due partially to the requests by fans. They have become more powerful than before, with colors changed, and sport updated haircuts. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. The vaccination instead made the boys grow "bigger and more powerful." Unfortunately, however, the girls found this out much too late and made the boys grow many times their previous size. The boys get their revenge on the girls, firstly by grossing them out in various ways (It has been said that girls can make boys uncomfortable by being affectionate towards them, alternatively, boys can make girls uncomfortable by doing gross things in front of them). Battle soon commences and the boys effortlessly defeat the girls. Soon after, Buttercup makes Butch bite his tongue and he almost cries in pain. He shrinks under his brothers' laughter and Blossom realizes that when the boys' masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but HIM soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and take them away. The Rowdyruff Boys have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed and become regularly appearing characters in the show. Boy Toys They make their third appearance in "Boy Toys," in which they are fighting the Powerpuff Girls. Then they crash into Princess' car and Princess' questions who they are. After that, they then go back to fight the girls. As the girls are about to attack them, Princess appears and stops them. Then Princess asks the boys to be on their team, but they reject her and kick her down and they escape. The boys later appear breaking out of the hamburger restaurant were about to crash the video arcade until the Girls and Princess appear with their vehicles, and nearly attack them. But the boys, excited about the vehicles, smash their counterparts out of them and they play fight with each other. They become incapacitated with laughter, just as the girls had planned. The City of Clipsville They later appear in their fourth episode, "The City of Clipsville," in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), they have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. Bubble Boy In their fifth appearance, "Bubble Boy," the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. Bubbles manages to capture all of them with the containment ray but breaks the device after showing her loogie spitting, allowing the boys to escape. Live & Let Dynamo The Rowdyruff Boys make a short appearance in "Live and Let Dynamo". When the girls are trying to figure out who is in the Dynamo. They figured it couldn't be them because they would get paralyzed out of their love of destruction if they controlled Dynamo. Custody Battle In what would become their final appearance in the show, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness several of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, they are fed up, and Brick ultimately breaks up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys as they never appear again after that. It is possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs unexplained or they just left from Townsville and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in "The Rowdyruff Boys" when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in "Boy Toys" when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In "The Boys Are Back In Town", the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. Though if the flashback from The City of Clipsville is considered canon, it's possible that they never left and mellowed out over time (but Buttercup hinted the flashback was dumb and how it turned out, making it non-canon). It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. It is possible that the girls found a way to defeat the boys for good if another episode was made since they didn't appear in the specials or the series finale. ''Powerpuff Girls Z ''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016) ''Total Eclipse of the Kart'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Character trios Category:Males Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network villains Category:Kids Category:Those brought back to life Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Thieves Category:Siblings Category:Character groups Category:Characters who fly Category:American characters Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters